Meme
by Disciple of Darkness
Summary: I've seen some more of these and thought I'd do one to let other people know a little bit about me.


**1. How about a brief introduction of yourself?**

Well, I'm just a normal guy who writes fanfiction. I go to school, lift weights, study, and watch tv. That's basically how boring my life is. Oh, and I love anime and J-rock. I don't know why people think it's weird to listen to that kind of music. I mean, it's really good, even though I can't understand them. I also like metal and rock. Metallica!

**2. Fabulous! And what got you into fanfiction to begin with?**

Let's see. What got me into fanfiction was the fic, "End of All Things". It is a great Xiaolin Showdown fic. Good enough to be a movie. After that, I started to read more fanfics until I finally got the idea to start my own fic.

**3. I see, so what kind of fanfiction do you like to write?**

The kind of fanfiction I love to write is just action fics. Adventure, action, and a good storyline. I'm not really good at romance so I don't focus on that even though I do put a little bit of it in my story. I also love doing humor. It's kinda easy for me.

**4. Do you tend to write the same pairings/characters? Or are you a fandom whore?**

Yep, always Raikim. They are perfect for each other.(kind of weird for a guy to be saying that, but what the hey) I also like the idea of ClayxOC and other characters with OC's. Except Omi. I think he's too young still. Other than that, just Raikim.

**5. What is your most popular fanfic and why do you think people like it so?**

I don't know. Judging by the number of reviews, I'd say my most popular is "Rise of the Heylin Emperor". It has action and a plot. Like my other stories. To be honest, I don't know why people like it. There's lots of other better fics out there. Still, I'm happy that people enjoy my fics.

**6. Forget other people, what is the fanfic you've written that you're most proud of?**

I gotta say that I'm most proud of "The Shadow Monks". I like how I went with the flow of the story. I didn't rush it like "The Test", I'm so disappointed and embarrassed by that fic. I'm considering doing a rewrite for "The Test", but if it wasn't for that, I wouldn't have done the sequel, so I'm thinking of just leaving it.

**7. Do you find writing easy? Hard? What are the most difficult aspects of writing you struggle with?**

I find that writing is easy if I put myself in the shoes of the characters. Know what I mean? Just pretend you're the characters and go with the flow. Well, it works for me, but I don't know if that kind of thing would work with others. Then there are some times when it's really hard to write. The most difficult things for me write are details. I really suck at it, but I try. Oh, and romance scenes are hard to write as well so I find a way to put comedy in them to make up for how crappy the scenes are. Another thing is finding phrases for Omi to mess up and sayings for Clay to...well, say.

**8. Write a few sentences or so of your favorite pairing or character.**

Okay, since I suck at romance, I'm going to write about the friendly(If you can call it that) rivalry between my OC, Tim, and Raimundo.

"Do not let your guard down, Raimundo." Tim said as he threw Raimundo into the wall.

"Whatever!" Raimundo scowled. He charged at Tim. "Xiaolin Falcon Strike, Wind!" Raimundo disappeared in the blink of an eye and appeared behind Tim. He landed a swift spinning kick and three punches on Tim. Tim quickly disappeared into the shadows and reappeared behind Raimundo.

"Shadow Slash, Darkness." He sent a strong blast straight at Raimundo, but the dragon of wind deflected the attack with his element and retaliated with his own attack.

"Xiaolin Cyclone Strike, Wind!" Tim was struck by a powerful cyclone and fell to his knees. Raimundo was about to attack again, but was stopped by Master Fung and Grand Master Dashi.

"That's enough for today you two." Dashi chuckled. "As much as I like seeing the two of you beat the snot out of each other, we need you alive for the shen-gong-wu retrieval."

"Yes. You have both improved, but you need your rest for upcoming battles." Master Fung chimed in. Tim and Raimundo bowed and went off to the kitchen for lunch with the others.

"Told you I'd kick your butt today." Raimundo said with a smirk.

"Yes, but I was not fighting at my full strength." Tim replied, calm as usual. Raimundo stopped dead in his tracks and glared at Tim.

"Wanna go for round two?" Tim stopped as well and turned around to face Raimundo.

"Shall we begin?" The two got into their fighting stances and charged at each other.

Yep, those two will never stop fighting.

**9. Are there any fanfiction trends/clichés you can't stand or are just sick of?**

I am getting sick of fics that make one character look like a jerk, just so they can pair Kimiko up with another character. You all probably know what I mean. I also hate certain types of Sues. I don't know which ones they're called, but it's the types that win their first showdown against one of the main characters. I mean, how is somebody that hasn't been in a showdown win against a person that has experience. I also hate the ones that have a main character fall immediately in love with them. Another type is the very cocky one. The ones that know that they're gonna win and end up winning.

**10. Are you guilty of any of the fanfiction trends/clichés you now hate? Or any other ones?**

You know, even after saying all that, I am beginning to think that my OC's are stus and sues. I mean, I've taken the mary sue litmus test and it says that my OC's aren't, but I am still not sure.

**11. What was the first fandom you wrote for? Do you still like/participate in it?**

Xiaolin Showdown and yes, I still and will participate in it. I'll never get sick of it.

**12. Name your OTPs or most frequently written pairings/characters and explain what it is about them you love to write.**

Well, if you look at my stories, you can tell that I write about Raimundo a lot. He's a cool character and definitely earned the title of Shoku. He's showed that in the series, even from the beginning. I don't know why some people don't think he deserved it just because Omi is the main character. I would write Raikim too, but as I mentioned above, I suck at romance. (I'm a guy, so duh) I also don't know why people hate that pairing. They are perfect. Even if you hate them, you gotta admit they look good together. No offense to anyone, but I don't really care for the other Kim/? pairings. No offense.

**13. What would you call your writing "style"?**

I'd say my writing style is a lot of dialogue and action. I suck at details, but when it comes to fights, I think I do moderately well. Other people are better.

**14. Do you read other people's fanfics? If so, what do you find yourself reading the most?**

Of course, that what makes fanfiction fun. I only read nothing, but Raikim or something that's about Raimundo and does not have pairings, but still has some hints of Raikim.(If I see them that is)

**15. Name one thing you'd LOVE to write, but have been too afraid or shy to do.**

I'd like to try a one-shot romance fic, but considering I suck at romance, I don't think that'll be happening any time soon.

**16. Do you have trouble taking criticism? Or worse yet, do you have the dreaded **_**bloated ego**_**?**

No, in fact, I love criticism. I need it to be a better writer and no, I don't have a bloated ego. In truth, I think my stories are kinda bad. Original, but bad. By bad, I mean not as good as other fics I've read.

**17. When you write, is there anything that helps? Music? Quiet room?**

A quiet room and J-rock really help a lot. I don't know why, but it just does. Another thing that helps is, when I'm imagining an anime opening for Xiaolin Showdown and my stories.

**18. What inspires you?**

Anime and other fics inspire me. That and what I just mentioned about the anime openings. I'm a bit weird, ain't I.

**19. Lastly, how would you sum up your fanfiction experiences and yourself as a writer?**

All I can say is, I think I've gotten better as an author. I mean, I'm not good yet, but I think I'm doing okay.

**20. Tag some friends, because they'll hate you for it.**

The sad thing is that I don't have any friends on this site. :(


End file.
